IBM developed the Continuous Flow Manufacturing (CFM) methodology in the mid-1980's and has applied the methodology in IBM manufacturing facilities since that time. Although originally designed for manufacturing processes, the methodology can be applied to any continuous process. IBM also offers CFM as a consulting service under the name CFM-Short Cycle.TM.. CFM includes the following steps:
1. Understand current operations PA1 2. Set goals for improvements PA1 3. Implement improvements PA1 4. Continuous improvements (i.e. repeat the process continuously) PA1 panel size PA1 activity PA1 setup or operation PA1 mode time PA1 comment or technology examples PA1 minimum time PA1 comment or technology examples PA1 maximum time PA1 comment or technology examples PA1 output form PA1 transport to PA1 transport time PA1 transport frequency (hours) PA1 transport lot size PA1 comments PA1 Type (buffer, operation, or transport) PA1 quantity PA1 maximum size/capacity each PA1 typical batch size/inventory PA1 time available (per day) PA1 mean time to fail PA1 mean time to repair PA1 comments PA1 calendar coordination; PA1 electronic mail; PA1 shared document word processing; PA1 shared database management; PA1 document control; and PA1 group decision support (e.g. voting).
CFM line analysis is used to achieve the first step which is understanding the system. One of the basic principles of CFM is that the process experts are the people who work day-to-day with the process. CFM line analysis uses structured group work meetings lead by an experienced facilitator to help these experts translate their knowledge and common sense into a description of the system.
Referring to FIG. 1, ideally the process follows this path, but occasionally where information which is not available in a meeting is required or when not enough time is scheduled, additional scheduling and meeting steps may be required. In step 102, a team of persons who know the process and who would work well together in a working meeting are selected. Then in step 104 a meeting is scheduled with the facilitator and participants. In the meeting, in step 106, the participants define the scope of the process. The scope describes where the inputs of the process come from i.e. the suppliers, what happens to the inputs during the groups part of the process, and where the products go at the end of the process i.e. the customers.
In step 108, each step of the process is described and the relation to other steps in the process determined. These are referred to as process flows. The process flows (there may be several modes) are typically drawn on a black-board or flipchart and are typically redrawn and marked up several times before the group is satisfied that the process is represented correctly. This is the qualitative phase of the analysis.
The discussion of process flow usually triggers an outpouring of ideas (brain storming) from the team, including both problems that need solution and ideas that might improve the process which we call opportunities. The evaluator discourages criticism or other evaluation of the opportunities to promote participation and because the meeting can easily be consumed by evaluation. Therefore the opportunities must be recorded immediately for later evaluation.
In step 110, data sheet forms are prepared by the facilitator after the meeting. Typically there are three types of data sheet forms: operation/setup time, transport time, and capacity. For example, three types of data sheets and the column headings are listed for an analysis of a continuous card assembly manufacturing process.
Operation/Setup Time
Transport Time
Capacity
In step 112, the facilitator also prepares a clean copy of the process flows. In steps 114 and 115 the facilitator distributes a copy of the forms and process flows respectively to each member of the team; and in step 116, each team member makes corrections to the process flows and fills out the forms for all the process steps. Step 116 can take several days or even weeks.
In step 118, the facilitator collects the corrections to the process flows and collects the forms. In decision step 120, if there are no corrections to any of the process flows then the process flows are considered validated. Otherwise in step 122, a team meeting is scheduled. In step 124 the team reaches a consensus for the process flows. In decision step 126, if there are changes to the process flows then steps 110 through 120 have to be repeated. Otherwise, the process flows are considered valid.
In step 122, a meeting is scheduled to resolve differences in data sheet input. In step 124 a meeting is held which resolves such differences. Then is step 126 a final version of the process flows and data sheets is prepared. In step 128 the data is analyzed and opportunities are evaluated to determine changes which will maximize benefit to the quality, efficiency and speed of the manufacturing line as a whole. In step 130, goals are set for improvements, and in step 132, improvements are implemented. The entire process should be occasionally repeated to maintain continuous improvements to the system.
Typically CFM line analysis performed as described above takes 4 to 8 weeks to complete. The time is consumed by repeated sessions to capture more and better data, and by the manual techniques of compiling, distributing and collecting data outside of meetings.
In the late 1980's several application programs were developed to allow groups of people to work together by sharing information. These applications are referred to as GroupWare. GroupWare products run on a mainframe computer or on a network so that users can communicate in real time. Most GroupWare products provide one or more of the following functions:
For example, Ventana Corporations markets System V, International Business Machines corporation markets TeamKit.RTM., LOTUS markets LotusNotes.RTM..
TeamKit.RTM. offers anonymous email, an email composing editor, and supports group decision making by automatically tabulating anonymous voting.
There are a multitude of applications programs available for creating, editing, and printing flow charts for example ALL CLEAR.
Japanese patent JP 04-293157 describes a GroupWare application.